


Belanda dan Jepang

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [30]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Jawaban cepat dari seorang Jepang sebenarnya cukup membuat Lars membelalakkan mata— bukannya tidak menyangka karena pada dasarnya Kiku bukanlah orang yang semudah itu menyerahkan sesuatu yang dimilikinya hanya dengan secuil cuap; melainkan karena jawaban yang terdengar (cukup) meremehkannya.





	Belanda dan Jepang

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [30/06] - 10.50 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Lars van Mogens as Netherlands  
> Kiku Honda as Japan

Rintik air pertanda hujan di pertengahan Juni membawa Kiku untuk mengembangkan payung merahnya. Wajah oriental yang kemudian menatap ke arah mata langit menampilkan mimik muka datar yang sebenarnya mengatakan bahwa dia-tidak-menyukai hujan ini. Satu tetesan menerpa dahinya dan terasa begitu dingin, Kiku meringis ngilu sembari melanjutkan langkah dengan mendekap diri.

1942\. Kejayaan Jepang. Berhasil merebut kekuasaan salah satu tanah Asia dari tangan Eropa merupakan prestasi besar— Kiku dapat ingat betapa dulu dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya berhasil mengalahkan kolonialisme Russia di tanah saudaranya, pun dengan statusnya yang sekarang beraliansi bersama para kekuatan poros. Jerman. Italia. Catat mereka sebagai 'teman' terbaiknya; setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jalanan yang dijejaki rasanya begitu lengang sampai ketika langkahnya sampai di permulaan jembatan yang membelah sungai, sesosok pemegang cerutu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wajahnya tertutup payung yang kini digunakan; tapi cara berpakaian dan tingkahnya mengingatkannya persis pada seseorang. Kiku melewatinya tanpa berkata. Jika saja bukan karena tangan yang tidak tiba-tiba menariknya, Kiku bersumpah untuk tidak akan berhenti.

“ _Ano_ —”

“Kiku.”

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengindari pandang, pegangan tangan seorang pria Belanda mengendur dan Kiku menarik tangannya kemudian. Dia ingin pergi dari sana. Secepatnya. Tapi tidak etis rasanya jika dia kabur saat tengah diajak bicara. Satu helaan napas dalam kemudian bergulir bersamaan keduanya yang saling melempar pandangan kosong tanpa arti. _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_ menyesap rokoknya dan membuang asapnya. Membuka mulut.

“Kiku. Soal _Indie_ ... aku ingin agar kau menyerahkannya kembali.”

“ _Iie_. Aku rasa itu tidak akan mungkin, Lars- _san_.”

Jawaban cepat dari seorang Jepang sebenarnya cukup membuat Lars membelalakkan mata— bukannya tidak menyangka karena pada dasarnya Kiku bukanlah orang yang semudah itu menyerahkan sesuatu yang dimilikinya hanya dengan secuil cuap; Kiku Honda diam-diam adalah sosok yang cukup keras kepala— melainkan karena jawaban yang terdengar (cukup) meremehkannya. Lars mengatup gigi dan ingin segera melempar cerutu ke wajahnya. _Hah_. Seandainya bisa. Kiku yang kemudian tertawa singkat memaksa Lars untuk menginjak genangan air di bawahnya.

“Untuk apa aku menyerahkan tanah kekuasaan pada seorang yang sudah kalah?”

“Keparat kau. Aku tidak mungkin rela memberikan _Indie_ padamu—”

“Jika kamu masih punya waktu untuk digunakan memaki, sebaiknya kamu memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk segera pergi dari sini.”

Mata oriental menyipit sebelum meninggalkan seorang Belanda yang melempar payung ke arah anak sungai. Diguyur hujan. Kebasahan. Sendirian. Dan perasaan kacau yang berkecambuk menyakitkan.


End file.
